


Domine Kira

by chaseandcatch



Category: Death Note
Genre: Kira - Freeform, M/M, Sex Dreams, Yotsuba!Light, also kira is kinda dominant and imo it comes across kinda rape-y or coercive, and you're dEFINITELY NOT ME, but you're gross and you kill people, henceforth the rape tag, i don't know you, like hmm who is this guy, so yotsuba!light having sex dreams with a weirdly confrontational kira am i right people??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaseandcatch/pseuds/chaseandcatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> “Now,” Kira says, calmer, “you seem to have forgotten your place in our little arrangement.” </em> </p><p>Yotsuba!Light has strange dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domine Kira

“Please,” Light begs, blood copper-sharp in the air, “ _please_ , stop.” The floor is bruise-hard against his knees. “Let me go.”

The figure frowns down at him, grabs his tie and yanks up. Light chokes at the motion, struggles to follow. He tries to breathe, and the pressure around his neck tightens.

“Please, who?”

Light wheezes. “Please - please, _god_.”

“Come now, _Light-kun_ ,” the figure tuts, “close, but you know that’s not right.” He pulls the tie higher, lifting Light up by his neck.  
  
“Please,” Light whispers, hands scratching at the figure’s slacks. “Please - Kira!”  
  
Kira pauses, smirking, and loosens the tie a little. “What was that, again?”

Light gasps in a breath. “P-please, Kira.”

Kira releases the tie, and Light drops to the ground, limbs lead-heavy. He wheezes again, hands clutching at his throat.  
  
“Now,” Kira says, calmer, “you seem to have forgotten your place in our little arrangement.” He runs a hand through Light’s hair, grabs a handful, and tugs it back. Light lets his head fall. “What was that you were saying?”  
  
“Please, Kira,” Light says, his voice raspy, “i-ignore what I said before, I didn’t mean it-”  
  
“-I don’t know,” Kira cuts in, “you sounded pretty desperate before.” He squats, and grabs Light’s chin with his free hand. “I like it when you’re desperate.” He runs a finger down his neck, pressing gently. “When _we’re_ desperate.”  
  
Light lets out a small, pitiful whimper, and Kira grins. “Don’t you want to be like me, Light?” He chuckles. “You already are.”  
  
“I - I am _nothing_ like you,” Light stammers, before he can stop himself.  
  
Kira meets his eyes, his gaze amused, but he doesn’t speak. _Go on._  
  
Light’s heartbeat speeds up a little, and he swallows. “You - you murder people-”  
  
“-they’re not people,” Kira says, calm and even, but fast - they’re in the eye of the storm. “They’re criminals - you said so yourself, Light.”  
  
“N-not - not Naomi Misora,” Light says. “She - she was a cop, and she was getting married, and you - you-”  
  
“-she was in our way.”  
  
“You murdered her,” Light spits, "didn't you?"  
  
Kira pauses, his hand lingering on Light’s chest. “ _We_ murdered her,” he says. "We had to." He sounds far-away, almost reverent. “We’re doing good work, Light.” Kira’s fingers fall to his top button, and Light shivers. “We’re helping people.”  
  
“We - you’re killing people,” Light says, his breath hitching as Kira presses a thumb over his nipple. “That’s - it’s not - when does it stop?”  
  
“When god’s work is done,” Kira says, hand smoothing down his stomach. “When we’re done.” He releases Light’s hair, and his head falls forward. Kira pushes him against the floor, straddles his hips, and leans down. “Don’t you want to keep helping people, Light?”  
  
“We’re-”  
  
“Do you remember the way things were before?” Kira breathes against his ear. “All those people - they were so scared, and helpless - you remember that girl, that first day? A group of men were going to rape her.” He nips at Light’s neck, and his tongue traces the bite-mark. “Do you remember what you did?”  
  
Light gulps, keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Kira is warm against him, warm and heavy and solid. Sure. “I killed one of them.”  
  
_How does he know that?_  
  
“Good boy,” Kira says, kissing at his collarbone. “Is that not a good thing to do? Killing bad people?”  
  
“It - it is, but-” Light cuts himself off. He feels Kira smirk against his chest.  
  
“What about all those criminals?” Light feels a hand trailing down his chest. “They were all the same - scum, dirtying up the world.” The hand reaches the bulge in his slacks, and Light lets out a breathy sigh. “Someone has to clean it up.”  
  
“We - I - nobody should have that kind of power,” Light says. “Nobody but God.”  
  
Kira raises his head, and meets Light’s eyes. “Then, _Light-kun_ ,” he says, “why do you?”  
  
Light takes in a breath. “Ryuk said it was coincidence,” he says, mouth moving faster than his mind, “I’m not special, I - you shouldn’t be doing this-”  
  
Kira kisses him, long and hard, sucks the breath out of his mouth. Light looks up at him, once he’s done and Kira presses his lips down a second time. It’s tender and gentle. It feels off.  
  
“If you don’t do it,” he whispers when he comes up again, breathing steady, “then who will?”  
  
Light stares, for a moment. “Nobody else can,” he whispers.  
  
Kira grins, and moves to bite down on his collarbone. “Nobody else can do what?”  
  
“Nobody else can fix the world,” Light says, a little breathless. Kira palms at his bulge again, and Light groans, thrusts up into his touch. “I - I have to clean it up, I have to - no, shit, no-”  
  
“-come on, Light,” Kira purrs, “you’re so close. You know the truth.”  
  
“I - this is wrong-”  
  
“ _Light_.”  
  
Light freezes. Kira is still touching him, but his hand is the only part of his body moving - everything else is still. He stares at Light.  
  
“You know me.” He squeezes Light’s bulge, and Light whimpers. “You know yourself. What’s the difference?”  
  
Light stares. “I don’t know,” he says quietly.  
  
“Is there one?”  
  
Light bites his lip. “This still isn’t good,” he says, “what you’re doing - it’s not right.”  
  
“It doesn’t have to be right,” Kira says, speaking as quietly as Light was a moment ago. “What we’re doing is _necessary_.”  
  
“I’m scared,” Light says, and Kira kisses him again, speeds up his hand.  
  
“I know,” Kira says, “but you have a job to do.”  
  
Light almost wants to cry, and he’s so close-  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
There’s silence, for a moment, and Kira slows his hand.  
  
“I’m Light Yagami,” Light says. “Student, outstanding son-”  
  
“You’re so much more than that,” Kira says. “Come on, you’re so close.”  
  
“Please touch me,” Light says.  
  
Kira squeezes his cock, and Light keens.  
  
“Who am I touching?”  
  
“You’re touching me-”  
  
“ _Who am I touching?_ ” Kira demands, breathy and rushed and a little desperate.  
  
“Kira,” he whines, bucking up his hips, “touch me, god, please-”  
  
“-who’s gonna come for me?”  
  
“Fuck, _god_ , Kira-”

“-who are you?”  
  
Light’s chest is heaving, and so is Kira’s, and he doesn’t even think before he answers.  
  
“I’m Kira,” he says, and cries out as he comes hard enough to faint.  
  
Kira holds him, strokes him through it, plants kisses along his neck. He mutters things about how they’re fixing things, how everyone will understand soon, how much better the world will be once they’re done.  
  
_You are Light._  
_You are Kira._  
_You are Justice._  
_You are God._  
*  
When Light wakes up to next to L’s sleeping form, the alarm blaring, he frowns to himself in the dim room. He feels an echo of righteousness in his bones, sowing itself into his skin, but he can’t place why. The dream lingers like smoke in his mind; faint, barely-remembered. Toxic. It burns him to try to remember, so he brushes it away with the air.  
Light wakes up, and he is alone.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I am trash. This also the first thing I've put on AO3 since, like, 2013.  
> Thanks for reading, bud!  
> Commenting and concrit is appreciated. <3 Have a nice day!


End file.
